The Internet allows anyone to publish media such as images and documents soon after generation or creation. Media such as images may be posted without identification of the people depicted in the images. In addition, media posted online may be copied by others and used without attributing the media to the author of the media. Further, media depicting a particular person may be posted by another in a malicious manner. Media may also be plagiarized or altered. Users who want to make sure that any images depicting them are used in a non-malicious manner or properly identify the user must spend a significant amount of time searching networks (such as the internet) to find these images. Similarly, a user who wants to determine if their work has been plagiarized must spend a significant amount of time searching networks. After an image is found or plagiarism of a user's work has been determined, the user must contact the host of the media in order to request certain corrective actions be taken. This combination of searching and requesting correction adds to an even greater amount of time required by a user.